Cave Crab
The Cave Crab, also known as Spike Crab, is a recurring foe in . As its name suggests, it appears primarily in caverns, such as in Rock Lake of and Crystal Caverns of . It is a member of the Crab enemy class. Appearance (insert visual description here) Overview (insert in-battle behaviour summary and overall threat level here) Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 incorrect] and attacks. |HP = 128 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3.7 |Exp = 18 |AP = 2.2 |SP = 2.2 |Gold = 12 |fire = 50% |ice = -80% |earth = 50% |poison = -80% |bomb = 50% |wind = 100% |psn = -50% |item1name = Sea Shell |item1chance = 80% |item2name = Dirt Ball |item2chance = 60% |item3name = Solid Spike |item3chance = 10% |item4name = Geode |item4chance = 10% |item5name = Sushi |item5chance = 1% }} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc3 = 120% |Crit3 = 0% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Quake |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 50 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Earth |Acc4 = 120% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Flood |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 40 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Water |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 20% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Fume |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 38 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 50% |Element6 = Fire |Acc6 = 110% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 20% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = Has no usage conditions set, and therefore may not be seen during normal gameplay. |Attack7 = Shell Visit |Target7 = Self |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusChance7 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength7 = 40% 40% |StatusIcon7 = |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, also applies 3x . }} Despite Bestiary's description, the foe has no Fire-elemental attacks at its disposal. Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Claw Strike; * Syphoned → Claw Strike (1/4), Shell Stab (1/4), Bubbles (1/4), Shell Visit (1/4); * Otherwise → Claw Strike (1/5), Shell Stab (1/5), Bubbles (1/5), Quake/Flood (1/5), Shell Visit (1/5). There is only one instance of Spike Crab appearing in a battle with the second background, which is the path-blocking (thus not respawning) battle one screen above and one screen to the left from the big treasure cave in Rock Lake. If the crab would ever appear in Volcano Peak, it would have 50% chance to cast Quake and 50% for Fume whenever the background-dependant attack set is rolled. However, Spike Crab is not present in any battles in said area, and cannot be summoned by any other foes, so this variant goes unused, along with foe's ability to cast Fume. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked → Shell Stab; * Syphoned → Claw Strike (1/3), Shell Stab (1/3), Shell Visit (1/3); * Otherwise → Claw Strike (1/4), Shell Stab (1/4), Tremor (1/4), Shell Visit (1/4). Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4